


Nighttime Bickerings

by seirejoh



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aliens, Cute, F/M, Fanfic, Fluff, Genderneautral!Reader, M/M, Oneshot, Short, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:32:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seirejoh/pseuds/seirejoh
Summary: On your way home from Oikawa’s volleyball practice, you start to bicker amongst each other.





	Nighttime Bickerings

**Author's Note:**

> I found this and it was unpublished. There wasn’t much to edit so I was pretty proud of my one-year-ago or two-years-ago self. I hope yall enjoy it 🥺💗! It’s NOT ANGST !!

**Oikawa x Reader**

**Night Bickerings**

There were a lot of differences between both you and Oikawa. Some examples were popularity, hobbies, dislikes, and personalities. But what you both liked were the supernatural and unknown.

That was your bond – your connecting chain.

Oftentimes, you could be found discussing newfound information: astronomy facts that you found online or on the news. 

Other times, you could be arguing amongst each other, questioning the validity of each topic and creature.

That just happened to be what you were both doing now.

It was dark out, and Oikawa had just finished up volleyball practice in the Kitagawa Daiichi gym. Usually, you both walked with Iwaizumi who kept quiet when you bickered but scolded you both once it got too serious.

He had to go to the grocery store to get the food his mom needed for the weekends. Iwaizumi knew that if you two argued inside a grocery store, you would be causing trouble and could get him kicked out of the place. He also knew you two were probably too focused among yourselves to notice you were making a ruckus.

You split ways. Iwaizumi went to the grocery store while Oikawa and you both walked back home.

Iwaizumi reveled in the silence. 

"(Y/n)-chan!" Oikawa protested, borderline whining, "Ghosts don't exist! They never will exist!"

You would hmph and jut out your chin towards the sky. "If aliens exist, so can ghosts!"

Oikawa made out a face of frustration or disappointment. Then he let out a string of 'tsk tsk's as if he were a parent scolding a child.

"Poor (Y/n)-chan, you didn't know,” He gasped. “Aliens are out of Earth so anything can exist out there. But ghosts are an Earth thing, and you haven't seen any ghosts, right, (Y/n)-chan?"

You let out a huff. "But what if aliens had ghosts?"

Oikawa remained silent for a while, after you dropped the bombshell. He was thinking of a comeback.

"Dummy (Y/n)-chan, aliens don't have ghosts because they come back to life too quickly for a ghost to form!"

You, having thought of no other thing to say to the grinning boy, hmphed once again, You decided to look at the trees instead, taking in your surroundings,

"To-chan, the sky's pretty tonight." You hummed so softly that the Oikawa barely heard you.

But he did in fact hear you. He was paying full attention to you, like he always had. The fluttering butterflies in his stomach didn't go unnoticed. However, he ignored them.

His cheeks, dusted generously with red paint was hidden due to the lack of light.

He nodded, and neither of you said anything for a while. It was quiet, all the way to your neighborhood.

But it wasn't the awkward silence, in fact, the silence was quite peaceful for the both of you.

"To-chan, goodnight! I'll see you tomorrow?" You cried out, dashing towards your house once it was within your eye range.

"Goodnight (Y/n)-chan! See you tomorrow!" Oikawa yelled as he took off for his house, the next house to your left.

You both left each other in high spirits that night, with bright hopes and dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> How’d yall like it? I’m so sorry it was so short. It was some cute oneshot I made one day when I was bored of reading angst.


End file.
